Not Without a Fight
by MissLe
Summary: She wasn't about to give him up. Not without a fight. SasuHina, one sided SasuSaku


"So, who wants something to drink?" I asked, a cheerful smile spread across my face. Ino and Shikamaru raised their hands without giving me so much as a glance and continued their motorcycle racing on my PS3, the concentrated and intense look on their faces was priceless.

I glanced at Hinata and Sasuke to ask them the same question again, but stopped when I saw her leaning her head against his shoulder and him resting his head against hers, a contented look on his face as Hinata laughed and grinned at Ino's outraged outburst when Shikamaru had won and demanded they have a rematch. I could feel my face stiffen and fall just looking at them.

It made me so damn furious. I had always loved him, never had a day gone by when I didn't, in a way I suppose he was the reason I was still alive. When Hinata had came up to me that one day and apologized, saying that Sasuke had asked her out and she had said yes, I acted as happy as I could, cheering her on and saying not to worry about me; I knew they wouldn't last long.

I was wrong. I was so wrong.

They had already been going on for four months strong with not so much as a little fight in between either; four months seemed like _forever _when in high school. Still, I waited and waited for something that may cause a small crack, a small seam in their relationship so that I would have my chance. It never came.

"A-are you sure you guys don't want anything?" I asked again, my smile drawn back in full force.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Sakura." Hinata gave me a small smile and Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement. I nodded and quickly turned around to head out of the room as quick as possible, the image of the two snuggled so comfortably up against each other plastered in my mind was making me sick. I quickly grabbed two cans of Pepsi from the fridge and ran back into the room.

I came back to the room to find Ino fuming again, it seemed that Shikamaru still had a considerable lead against her. Placing the cans on the coffee table in front of them, I tried walking past everyone to sit down on the large black leather couch, but tripped across Sasuke's splayed legs and fell on him, expecting my head to hit the wall behind them painfully, but instead found a pair of arms gripping my forearms tightly.

I opened my eyes that had been previously squeezed shut to find Sasuke supporting me up. Just staring into those dark, sexy eyes made me blurt out, "Oh, Sasuke, I love--" Hinata's widened glance made me stop for a moment and mumble off incoherently, "…you." Jerking away from him quickly I looked back at the screen that showed Shikamaru's motorcycle crossing the finish line. "Damn, you really suck, Ino." I whistled and laughed at her.

"Shut up, Miss. Largest-Forehead-In-The-Universe." She shot back at me, sticking out her tongue defiantly.

"I only speak the truth, _Ino-pig_." I retorted sweetly.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

I could hear Sasuke murmuring, and being the hopeful girl I am, I turned to look, only to wish seconds later I hadn't. He was murmuring alright, murmuring into her hair. Hinata looked up at him and gave a small laugh, "But Travelodge isn't a bad hotel chain, I've been to some nice ones. But thank you. Thank you for saying that."

"Just remember," He kissed her forehead and returned to resting his cheek against the top of her head, "Only you."

I snatched the controller out of Ino's hands, "Give it to me, I'll show you how to race." Sliding down onto my butt, I sat down next to Shikamaru and revved the engine dangerously. Why the hell would Sasuke choose someone like Hinata? Sure, Hinata was cute in a small bunny type of way, but I was actually attractive in a sexy feminine (hey, I'm only repeating what I've heard from other guys) way. I don't have anymore bits of baby fat on my cheeks, I don't have weird pale eyes like hers, mine are a bright and (having been told by many other boys) enticing green eyes, and I'm actually getting an A in every single one of my classes instead of barely passing like her. I'd be so devoted too! I practically pledge my whole existence to him.

I turned my head to look at her, only to be surprised to find her staring back. I narrowed my eyes.

I wasn't going to give him up. Not without a fight.

----------

"So, who wants something to drink?" Sakura asked and grinned, being the good hostess she was. Ino and Shikamaru raised their hands, their eyes glued to the screen in front of them in deep concentration. Honestly I was parched, but I felt weird and uncomfortable asking for stuff from other people, just going to other people's houses made me feel like I was intruding on something.

I sighed and nuzzled my head closer to Sasuke's cheek, his smell was comforting. Ino face contorted angrily in frustration as Shikamaru won yet again. I laughed, the two interacted so strangely sometimes that I wondered why they hadn't gone out yet. I looked up and found Sakura staring at us, her face stiffening and her eyes growing colder. The subtle facial change was enough to make me want to distance myself from Sasuke as soon as possible.

Her expression changed just as quick as it came and she was smiling at us again, "A-are you sure that you guys don't want anything?" Honestly, she was so accommodating that it nearly made me jealous that I couldn't be like that. Father wouldn't let anyone in our house unless they had some political connections or were family.

I smiled back, "Yes, I'm sure, thank you, Sakura." I could feel the vibrations of his throat and cheek as Sasuke grunted in reply.

She left quickly leaving us watching Ino's antics as Shikamaru yawned and asked if I wanted to play, I declined the offer.

"You should've said yes." Sasuke said, his deep voice rumbling against the top of my head. I love his voice, I could listen to it all day, it's just so incredibly sexy.

"Shikamaru's the one she wants to play, I don't think she'd be very happy if I'd be the one who she'd be racing." I yawned, staring at a computer or TV screen for too long always sucked the life out of me and gave me a headache.

"I mean to the drink. You were practically salivating when she offered." I opened my mouth to reply, but he merely shook his head and continued as if reading my mind, "She _offered_, it's not being rude to say yes." He really knew me too well.

Sakura entered a moment later and placed the cans down onto the glass table before us and tried walking past us to sit down on the couch, but tripped on Sasuke's outstretched legs, falling head first onto him and towards the wall behind us. His quick reflexes caught her by the forearms. She opened her eyes and blurted suddenly, "Oh, Sasuke, I love…" My eyes widened. Oh no. Please don't. Please don't. She glanced at me and trailed off the rest of her sentence incoherently. I released the breath I had been holding. Sakura jerked her arms away from Sasuke and laughed at Ino, "Damn, you really suck, Ino."

"Shut up, Ms. Largest-Forehead-In-The-Universe." Ino snapped back.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's torso and clenched my eyes shut, ignoring Sakura's and Ino's bickering and pretending what had happened several seconds ago hadn't. I had always knew Sakura still loved Sasuke a lot, I wasn't even sure she was trying to hide it anymore. When I had first told her about me and Sasuke, she had cheered and spazzed out, telling me that it was fine and that she was glad I had finally found a boyfriend; it was the most relieving moment of my life. Lately though, she had been acting…impatient, like she was waiting for something to happen. I knew that given time, Sasuke could fall for her, given time she could snatch him away and out of my grasps. My hands unconsciously tightened their grip on Sasuke's shirt and I buried my face into his chest. I didn't want to lose him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and absentmindedly twirled a stray piece of my hair.

I shook my head, I felt like a baby feeling so self conscious over a something as small as that. He sighed and murmured against my hair, his lips slowly making their way down to my ear, "You know I only want you, right? Sakura's a Travelodge to your Four Seasons."

I laughed at his metaphor, it sounded very not Sasuke-like, "But Travelodge isn't a bad hotel chain, I've been to some pretty nice ones." I smiled and blushed, "But thank you. Thank you for saying that."

"Just remember," He brushed away my bangs from my forehead and kissed it, his lips lingering longer than usual, "Only you." He rested his cheek against my head once more.

Sakura's voice snapped me out of my momentarily peaceful thinking as she snatched the controller away from Ino and began racing against Shikamaru, her face contorting into different shades of anger and anguish.

She turned around and caught me staring and glared at me, only mildly surprising me. I wasn't sure how long this friendship would last, but I was sure of one thing.

I wasn't about to give Sasuke up. Not without a fight.

----------

**Yes I should be updating my other story.**

**Yes, this is only a oneshot.**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


End file.
